1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat-mount display and, more particularly, to a head-mount display with exercise information displayed thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among a multitude of head-mount displays in the market, one of them is Google Glass™. The Google Glass™ can display images in front of users' eyes without requiring additional fixed or handheld display. Users can interact with the Google Glass™ through voice control to easily display various types of information, such as time, weather, schedule, electronic atlas and the like in daily life for users' references.
With reference to FIG. 9, a Google Glass™ includes a head-mount frame 70, an electronic device 80, and a camera 90. The head-mount frame 70 has two temples. The electronic device 80 and the camera 90 are mounted on one of the two temples. The electronic device 80 is connected to the camera 90. The head-mount frame 70 is hollow for reserving space for wiring, and has two earpieces for respectively fixing the Google Glass™ on the two earflaps of a user. One of the earpieces 71 has a rechargeable battery therein electrically connected to the electronic device 80 to supply an operating power to the electronic device 80. The electronic device 80 has multiple driving circuits and a mini-projector 81. The mini-projector 81 projects images onto a virtual display screen 82 through the driving circuits. The virtual display screen 82 is a translucent prism reflecting the images projected from the mini-projector 81 to the retina of the user wearing the Google Glass™. Because the electronic device 80 is mounted on one temple of the head-mount frame 70, the virtual display screen 82 can be positioned in an upper half portion of the user's angle of view. When the user looks up, the images projected from the mini-projector 81 can be seen. When the user looks straight ahead, the user's view will not be interfered by the images on the virtual display screen 82.
Another pair of conventional eyeglasses capable of receiving and displaying external information includes a first housing, a second housing, and a frame. The first housing and the second housing are respectively mounted on two temples of the frame, and are electrically connected to each other. The first housing has a transducer and a receiver. The transducer serves to sense a moving state of a user wearing the eyeglasses. The receiver serves to receive information transmitted from external equipment, such as mobile phones, GPS device, and the like. The second housing has a magnifying lens serving to display a screen corresponding to the received information for users to view.
Despite the capabilities of performing navigation, searching for information, receiving emails, uploading images and the like through a network environment, and being portable, the foregoing Google Glass™ and eyeglasses are still bulky and rely too much on network environment, and are expensive and not cost-effective. To people fond of exercise, carrying a bulky and costly Google Glass™ without being able to freely stretch and exercise like cycling, running, climbing, hiking and the like becomes a burden during exercise. When there is no network environment at all or when the user is doing exercise in a mountain area, convenience brought forth by the Google Glass™ thus has no chance of using its might. Additionally, high cost of the mini-projector in the Google Glass™ further raises the threshold in presenting the Google Glass™ as a consumer electronic product.